


It Needs to be Perfect!

by Skyland2704



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, High School, Obsession, Senior year, Sketching, Tattoos, Writing on Skin, inking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704
Summary: Kim wants a tattoo... Trini helps her with the design. The RAting's Teen and Up because of minor language.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	It Needs to be Perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A friend of mine just got a freaking tattoo, and it feels so crazy, (considering she's underage and stuff), that I wrote a fic about it!

Everyone at Angel Grove High School knew that Kimberly Hart was absolutely obsessed with Tattoos. Anybody from her class, including her teachers, and fellow peers, would all vouch for the fact that she spent hours and hours, whether in class, or outside of it, inking her skin. By the time senior year rolls around, she’s quite skilled in the art of drawing on her skin with a black ink pen. She was quite adept, by now, in drawing an infinity ‘S’, Swallow birds, a lightning bolt, (her latest favorite), skull tattoos, a pretty mean scorpion, chinese dragons, and given the adequate amount of time, a perfectly intricate mandala. And after everything she had put her mind into, Kim felt ready to take the plunge… 

She had experimented a number of pens before, ball pens being hard to stick on the skin, and gel pens’ ink just spreading haywire in the epithelial cells, and so on, until she found her temporary tattoo soulmate, the ink pen, which was just perfect for the designing. 

Of course, Kim  _ could  _ go to an actual tattoo shop, and get an  _ actual  _ permanent tattoo, but that would require things like money, and parental consent, or being over the age of eighteen. Kim had neither. And sure, she  _ could  _ fake it, but if it wasn’t for the silly laws that needed to check her birthdate, or something, to make sure she wasn’t fucking faking. Oh, and that was still not considering the fact that Kim felt absolutely  **terrified** of needles. 

One more year, Kim kept telling herself, as she was already turning seventeen this month. This… also happened to be the month, that she, and four other kids from Angel Grove, had found themselves to be— it felt weird saying it out loud, so none of them mostly did— Superheroes. She knew it wasn’t long before they questioned her obsession, and after all that she had been through, she would be able to explain, and she was really surprised, when even after six months, none of them asked her anything. 

And of course, they all knew of Kim’s obsession, just like the whole Angel Grove did, but this bunch? They had something in mind! Things only got better, around five months before Kim’s eighteenth birthday, when she, the Pink Ranger and the Yellow Ranger, Trini confessed their crushes on each other, and started dating. The senior year for the Power Rangers was something completely unique, and they all had so much fun together. The occasional attacks from monsters were easily taken care of, and nothing more needed to be said about it, other than Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim and Billy were now the closest group of friends in the batch.

X-X-X

One fine night, in bed, Trini asked Kim, a little casually, “hey, Kim, tell me something?” 

“Mm hmm?” Kim asked, sleepily, spooning the yellow ranger.

“If you were to get a permanent tattoo, what would you get?”

With those words, all of Kim’s sleep evaporated. She immediately got up, “What?” she asked, pretending to act stupid.

“Shut up, Kim, we all know, and you’re turning eighteen next month! I think you deserve a tattoo…” Trini winked mysteriously.

“What?” Kim asked, surprised, “you can tell me everything, you know, Kim? I love you” Trini said, smiling, and kissed Kim on the cheek.

Kim also smiled, and kissed Trini back. She didn’t know where the hell this conversation was going to go.

In the days that followed, a little more than a month to her birthday, Kim and Trini talked, and finally, Trini convinced Kim to let her do the designing for the tattoo, realising that Kim herself hadn’t figured it out. Kim was still scared to find out how an actual piercing from that needle would feel, but with those four idiots by her side, especially Trini, she felt a little braver.

So, Trini, someone who didn’t know how to sketch really well, spent hours and hours on the internet, and with a sketchbook she had bought specifically for this purpose, trying to come up with a design for Kim’s first permanent tattoo. She had about a ton of ideas, and even though her drawing was a little icky, Trini was working on it. About three weeks later, Kim told Trini to stop stalling, and pick something out in time!

“Shut up Kimmy,” Trini retorted, “It’s gonna be on your skin, FOREVER, it needs to be just  **_PERFECT_ ** !” she pulled out yet another page of drawings, and crumbled it into a ball, frustrated, and tossed it away.

Kim rolled her eyes, and decided to let her just do her thing. For once, it was fun to see someone else obsessing over her obsession, and that someone being her girlfriend Trini, just made the feeling even more awesome.

X-X-X

Trini was sitting in Saturday detention, as usual, her head in her hands, Jason two seats in front of her, Kim to his right, Billy to her right, and Zack, on a chair that was backwards, behind her, on her left. In detention, Zack just liked to chill, while Kim did her drawings, and Billy filled his coloring book, while Jason thought of his battle strategies, or something like that. Mostly, Trini would do anything to kill time, but today, she was scribbling with purpose. That was when it struck her, all of a sudden, like a lightning bolt from the morphin grid itself.

She had just gotten the  **_most perfect idea ever!_ ** And she couldn’t wait to execute it. Even though she wasn’t all that great at sketching, she drew it all, working intently, not listening to what the detention teacher, using the pencil first, and erasing the stuff with an eraser again and again, until all the lines were absolutely perfect, and not a stroke was out of place. Then taking a black sketch pen, and a thinner microtip pen, she inked the details, in a way, imagining herself to be the tattoo artist doing so.

Finally, when she was done, the detention was over, and everybody, except her friends, had left the school compound. She sat back in the chair, relaxed, and satisfied, a little bead of sweat trickling down her forehead, as she took in her masterpiece. 

Kim’s birthday was on Tuesday, and well, the whole group plans on bunking school that day, to go to the tattoo shop with Kim. The tattoos were expensive, so the group had pooled in a total of $150, which was the required price for the given length of the tattoo as Trini had suggested, as a birthday present for Kim, to get her what she had wanted for so long. 

Kim, of course, has no idea about any of this, she only knows Trini wants her to get a tattoo after she turns eighteen, and that she wants the tattoo to be what she herself sketched. Trini didn’t even show Kim what her tattoo looked like, keeping it a secret, while Jason, Zack and Billy all knew it only too well, and they all agreed on the fact that it was probably the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

Monday night, right at twelve, her friends had thrown Kim a surprise party, wishing her at 12 AM, and then shoving a ton of cake in her face. Kim's parents were also there, and just laughed at their idiotic antics. Around one thirty at night, when the party ended, Kim and Trini went to bed together, like they did, a lot of times, (at ‘ _ sleepovers _ ’) and Kim, tired now, collapsed onto the bed, with a massive smile on her face. But Trini right now had a purpose, and she was not going to let sleep ruin it. In the past three days, Trini had studied her tattoo design so well, that it was almost tattooed inside her brain. She could draw it with her eyes closed.

She breathed happily, anticipating what was to come, and digging a microtip out of the drawer. She pulled the bedcovers down and lifted Kim’s shirt up, just a bit, rubbing Kim’s belly. "Roll over, baby." she whispered,

"M sleeping," Kim mumbled, but she twisted and turned as Trini told her to nonetheless.

Trini ran her hand over Kim’s waist, just the side of it, to the slight patch of skin that Kim had offered up for Trini, for the tattoo. She uncapped the microtip and went to work, drawing wet black lines across Kim’s skin, slow and careful, shading as necessary.

She had relied heavily on traditional tattoo art, combining some of Kim’s favorite motifs, like roses and blades and stars, all united by thin veins, and contained around a thunderbolt. It expressed everything Trini wanted to say about Kim: love, unity, power, forever, and all hers.

She shushed Kim when she complained wordlessly about being cold, and kept drawing. This was her art, which was going to be imprinted on Kim’s body, and it was going to be beautiful.

There was no color, of course, but still, even just with the outline, Trini knew that her girlfriend would absolutely love it. She impatiently waited for the ink to dry, then traced the image with her fingertips. She'll have to wait until Kim got the tattoo the next day, and it healed up before she could do the same with her mouth.

Kim was absolutely gonna LOVE it!

**Author's Note:**

> So...? My first trimberly fic (that I managed to complete) How was it!? Thanks for Reading!!!


End file.
